Happy Six Month Anniversary
by Pappii
Summary: YamaGoku/8059/boyxboy Don't like. Don't read. Warnings for lemon, swearing and crappy writing xD Written for the 'Sex Anywhere/Sex Everywhere' challenge at the 8059challenge LJ community. R


**Title:** Happy Six Month Anniversary  
**Pairing:** YamaGoku/8059  
**Prompt:** 95 - Baseball diamond, on the bench  
**Wordcount:** 1855  
**Warning:** My first lemon! And a little swearing. And Crappy writing skills that I claim xD

Written for the 8059challenge community on live journal for the 'Sex Anywhere/Sex Everywhere' challenge. And I fail with titles xD

* * *

What makes a healthy relationship? Communication, trust, respect, honesty, patience, support, understanding.

That was all well and good, but how the fuck did it equal Gokudera sitting on a bench beside the local baseball diamond, watching his boyfriend of six months run around, laughing and smiling, with his team as they practiced. As they began to finish up, the bomber silently wondered to himself if the idiot even remembered it was their six month anniversary today before lighting himself a cigarette as said idiot made his way over after waving good bye to the rest of the team.

He wouldn't be surprised if the brunette completely forgot about their anniversary. His brain capacity probably couldn't handle remembering something which Gokudera often thought to be a useless and unimportant day to remember. Besides, for the past few weeks, Gokudera had attended every single one of Yamamoto's sports practices, with promises from the rain guardian that he would have something 'special' planned for afterwards, though it had always ended up with the tanned boy turning to the smaller boy, smiling that idiotic grin of his, and asking the storm guardian what he wanted to do for the night.

And, quite frankly, he hoped it wouldn't happen again tonight, 'cause he was all out of ideas.

"I'm going to go have a shower," The baseball captain said as he stepped into the dugout, bending over slightly to place a light peck on the pale boy's cheek and grab his bag with his change of clothes. With a light frown, he looked at the smoke in the boys lips and removed it, dropping it to the ground and snuffing it out with his foot before pressing his lips against Gokudera's, running his free hand through the boys sleek, silver hair, pulling away from the kiss just as the smaller boy moaned, though the sound quickly morphed into a growl at being left uncompleted.

Yamamoto just chuckled and turned to leave, stopping only when he felt a hand on his wrist, which was shortly followed by a light yell escaping his throat as he was pulled backwards and forced to sit on the seat beside Gokudera, he was facing him, straddling the seat. Within seconds, the baseball players bag was on the concrete beside the bench and the pair were caught in a heated make-out session, hands roaming through hair and under shirts, while their tongues raged a passionate war.

After a few moments, they broke apart for air, Gokudera glaring at his boyfriend. "Do you… really… think… that you can… leave… after doing that?" He panted, a hand still entwined in his boyfriends short dark hair and his other hand still pressed against the larger boy's chest. Soon, though, his glare quickly morphed to a look of shock as Yamamoto, someone who had only been know to smile and laugh and make a game of everything, smirked.

But not just any smirk. The kind of smirk where you instantly know something's changed about the person smirking, and something completely unexpected is about to happen. That kind of smirk.

And it scared Gokudera, if only a little.

"Originally, I thought I would be able to," The baseball captain mused aloud, his voice calm and slightly soft as he pushed a surprisingly unresisting Gokudera back until he was lying on the bench. He softly ran a hand up and under the boys shirt, skillfully removing it in a blink before he began to lazily draw spiraling circles down the pale boy's chest. "But now," He paused as his hand stopped over the other boy's crotch, the tips of his fingers lightly stroking at the denim, while his voice continued to give the impression that he was talking to himself more than anything. "Not so much."

Gokudera couldn't help but feel scared. Not in the 'oh no, I'm going to die' sense, but in the 'oh, crap, what the hell is going on here' sense, and he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. His Yamamoto that everyone recognized was openly happy and always carefree, his serious side barely making an appearance, always smiling and helping everyone out. This Yamamoto, however, had a playful aura around him, and the bomber didn't mean a childish, idiotic playful aura which normally floated where ever the rain guardian went.

Something about the aura told Gokudera that Yamamoto had a dying curiosity to see what the brunette could do with the pale instrument that he was now, somehow, straddling. Because it wasn't that easy to straddle someone on a bench, yet he somehow managed it.

Gokudera was pulled from his shocked thoughts by a moan which he took a moment to realize came from his own mouth and that there were two hands in the vicinity of his crotch: one stroking at his groin through the denim of his jeans while the other worked at removing the obstacle. Once his mind finally cleared enough, he propped himself up with one hand, and began working on removing the brunettes clothing, starting first with the top and then with his shorts. He was silently grateful that the boy was wearing the sports uniform, because it made his job a lot easier than having to work with jeans.

Or so he thought.

He gave a mixture of a moan and a gasp of surprise as he felt skin clutching his hardening erection and the light breeze nipping at his now bare legs. He managed to catch a glimpse of both his jeans and his boxers lying on the ground in an abandoned pile along with Yamamoto's clothing, before his attention snapped to a pair of fingers resting on his lips, which he happily pulled inside his mouth, closing his eyes as he switched between sucking on the fingers and massaging them with his tongue, smirking to himself as he heard the boy above him moan lightly.

He didn't need a handbook on where they were going, but he wouldn't mind a journal or something which explained how his boyfriend knew exactly what to do, especially since this was their first time getting even this far in the entire time period of going out. Sure they had had make-out sessions on the couch and the bed and stuff, but this was the first time they'd ever stripped more than their shirts in front of each other.

Gokudera gave a groan in discomfort but it was shortly replaced by a moan as the touch against his erection overpowered the discomfort of the fingers that were now inside him, stretching hi- Wait a second. When did that happen? Fuck. Now he was getting distracted and losing focus. Well, not anymore. He wasn't going to miss this. It had been so long since he had gotten any one-on-one action with anything that wasn't his own hand, and he could feel the tension building up quickly.

He wasn't sure about the rain guardian, but he knew he himself probably wouldn't last very long once they got properly started. Which, judging by the lack of discomfort within his lower extremities, wouldn't be very long.

As he refocused on the physical world, pushing his mental one away for the time being, he slowly realized that Yamamoto was looking down at him, worry flooding the back of his eyes, barely hidden by the smile that sat on his face. "A-Are you sure about this, Hayato?" The brunette questioned calmly, though, once again, the worry shone through even his bright smile.

The silver-haired boy growled and glared at him. "Takeshi, if you don't fucking hurry up," He said, failing to keep himself calm as his tone betrayed his impatience. "I'll fucking do it myself-" He cut himself off as he noticed the hurt look that was creeping into the expression of the taller boy, and he sighed, wrapping his arms around the others neck and lightly kissing him on the lips. "I'm sorry," He muttered softly as the brunette nodded, albeit seemingly reluctantly. "It just wouldn't feel the same if it weren't you doing this to me."

Yamamoto blinked, looking down at the bomber, then smiled his genuine smile again, placing his hands on the pale hips of the smaller boy while kissing him, more passionately as opposed to fiercely. Then, without warning, he fully enveloped himself in the small boy, making him groan loudly in discomfort. Having learned from earlier, the baseball player began stroking the boy again, hoping to take his mind off of the uncomfortable situation until he got used to it.

Which didn't take long at all. After a moment of heavy breathing, Gokudera nodded, giving his boyfriend the signal to continue, which he did immediately, pulling out and pushing back into the boy, working up a rhythm which matched that of the pumping action he was now bestowing on the erection of the boy beneath him, gradually getting faster and faster. When one thrust hit home, he knew instantly by the moan which escaped from the smaller boy, sounding strangely like the first two syllables of his name, though the rest of it was bitten back. With a smirk, and some slight adjustments of Gokudera's leg positioning, Yamamoto began earning himself a light moan from the smaller boy with every thrust.

With muttered complaints from the small boy telling him to hurry up, Yamamoto smirked and obliged, though it was rather hard – no pun intended – to move much faster within the tightening walls of the boy as he felt both of their orgasms running full tilt at them. And, with one last hard thrust, both of them came, their moans more than a little loud, and Yamamoto softly collapsed on top of the smaller boy, both of them panting from the overuse of their energy stores.

Finally, after a few moments of lying there in the products of their love, Gokudera found a tiny pocket of energy. "Get off me, you idiot. I can't breathe," He grunted as he pushed the brunette off of him and onto the floor, though, when he looked down to see if he was okay, he was merely greeted by a giant grin. Rolling his eyes, Gokudera sat up and began collecting his clothes, pulling on his boxers and chucking Yamamoto his own.

"Well, it didn't go how I had planned it to go, but the result ended up about the same," The rain guardian said with a chuckle, earning him a confused look from the storm guardian, though he just smiled. "Happy six month anniversary." Gokudera just rolled his eyes as the taller boy stood and kissed him softly on the lips, though he returned both the kiss and the warm embrace which he was pulled into, before they began making their way over to the bathrooms, leaving whatever mess they had made to be discovered by the little league kids who were playing first thing in the morning.

'Well, he remembered,' Gokudera thought with a smirk as he felt an arm snake it's way around his waist as Yamamoto caught up with him. 'Maybe he's not so much of an idiot after all.'

* * *

**A/N Time!**

So yeah.. that was my first lemon. I'm pretty please with how this chapter turned out, considerinf the fact the I had to rewrite it after forgetting to save it the first time. I'm still unsure as to whether I like this version better than the other one though.

Poor little league kids. Don't even the parents job the next morning.


End file.
